There's Us
by bugenhagen
Summary: Songfic. Jude and ?. You won't find out until the end!


If you haven't noticed by now, I really like Alexz Johnson's songs. They're almost always incorporated into all of my stories. Like this one. (Although it is an Instant Star one… that's beside the point.) Song fics are fun.

**Disclaimer:** As hard as I may try, I will never own Instant Star. Darn.

**Title**: There's Us

**Pairings**: Jude and ? (It's a surprise!)

**Category**: Romance

_**Now on with the story!**_

Jude couldn't believe she was doing it. She was finally leaving. Packing up and moving into a place of her own. No more smelly apartment, no more being walked in on during a shower, no more missing food. She was finally alone. She was packing up her things when she noticed a box. She opened it and saw it was filled with pictures. She stopped what she was doing to look at them. Almost all of them were of him and her.

_**There's me looking down at my shoes**_

_**The one smiling like the sun, that's you**_

_**What were you thinking?**_

_**What was the song inside your head?**_

"_You managed not to smile in any of these pictures," he said, after they got their pictures back. They were at the mall and went into a cheesy photo booth._

"_There's not much to smile about," Jude said. _

"_There's everything to smile about. See me, when I need to smile, I just start thinking about my favorite song. You know how it goes," he said, smiling._

"_That song is retarded," she said._

"_Yes, but you can't help but laugh at it. Marinate the nether rod in the squish mitten," he sang, making her smile._

"_Come on, you know the words," he said._

"_Power drill the yippee bog with the dude piston," she sang, smiling._

"_Score one for me! Zero for Jude, he said, after getting her to smile._

_She just laughed at him and walked into the candy store. Candy always cheered her up._

Jude smiled at the memory. He was the only one that had that effect on her. She continued to go through some more.

_**There's us going on about a band**_

_**Working out how we'd play our hands**_

_**I lay there dreaming later all alone in my bed**_

"_You're so going to love this idea!" he exclaimed._

"_I would love it more if your idiot friends would stop taking pictures of me every five seconds. Gosh, I feel like I'm being stalked," Jude said._

"_Relax. Starting now, we're making a picture biography. And we're starting now, because we're gonna be a band. Check this out. We even signed you up for that show, Instant Star!" he said._

"_What! No, I can't go on there. Besides, I'd never win," Jude said._

"_You're the best singer I've ever heard. No one sings like you. No one. You'll blow the judges away," he said._

"_You really think so?" Jude asked._

"_Yup. So what do you say?" he asked._

"_I'll sleep on it," she said, smiling. She had one heck of a dream, that's for sure._

Jude laughed when she remembered her dream. Not so much that it was funny, because it was. But no, because it came true. Even the part about them being together.

_**If I was stupid**_

_**Maybe careless**_

_**So were you**_

"_We shouldn't be doing this. We could get in major trouble," she said. She was in an empty recording booth at G major, making out with her best friend._

"_I don't think that really matters right now," he said, kissing her again._

_**Not everything is supposed to come true**_

_**Some words are best unsaid**_

_**Some love is not really love at all**_

_**I keep everything I shared with you**_

_**And that's enough**_

_**There's us**_

"_Wow, I never believed this could happen," Jude said._

"_What could happen?" he asked._

"_All of this. The winning, the record deal, the touring, the us," she said._

"_Yeah, it's amazing," he said, pulling her closer._

_**Freeze-frame, I'm not about to cry**_

_**Its too late for us to change, why try**_

_**I've got a camera tucked inside my heart.**_

Jude wanted to stop looking at the pictures. They were bringing back too many bad memories. Well good memories that hurt to think about. She knew, though, that she didn't need pictures to think of **him**.

"_You've changed way too much. I don't even know you anymore," he said._

"_You think I'm the only one that's changed? Since when do you care about anything anyway?" she said, walking away._

"_I've always cared about you," he said, faintly._

_**If I'm a loser**_

_**Or just unlucky**_

_**So are you**_

"_This sounds like crap. I don't know what you were doing before, but fix it. We cannot release this song if its not good," Jude was told. Her songs didn't seem to sound right without him. And he didn't seem to have any luck with her being angry at him._

_**Not everything is supposed to come true**_

_**Some words are best unsaid**_

_**Some love is not really love at all**_

_**I keep everything I shared with you**_

_**And that's enough**_

_**There's us**_

"_How can you do this? What happened to "I love you Jude? You're the only girl in the world for me?" Jude asked._

"_Sometimes, people think they're in love with someone. And they're really not. They're just, in love with love. And I don't think it's a problem with me loving you. I don't feel like you love me," he said._

"_That's a lie, and you know it," she said._

"_No, I don't think so," he said._

_**Somewhere between then and now**_

_**I looked away**_

_**When you said we'll never change**_

"_I hope we never change. That would really suck," he said, back when they were in sixth grade._

"_We'll always be the same. Because we're cool dude," Jude said, laughing. She knew, deep down, that she would probably change when she got older. She just hoped it wasn't anything drastic._

_**And if you think what might have been**_

_**You'll lose today**_

_**And we've got songs to play**_

"_We can't do this. You're hurting my career," she said._

"_And you're hurting my heart," he said._

_**Not everything is supposed to come true**_

_**Some words are best unsaid**_

_**Some love is not really love at all**_

_**I keep everything I shared with you**_

_**And that's enough**_

_**There's us**_

Jude neared the end of the stack of photos. There was a picture of the two of them, sharing their first kiss. It seemed as though everyone knew that he was going to do it. As soon as it happened, she saw a flash go off. And another, and another, to catch her reaction. She turned over the picture and read the caption on it.

"**These two finally admitting their love for each other. May their love last as long as this picture."**

Jude lost it. She started bawling. She couldn't take not being with him. She did love him. She realized moving away would only make things worse. There was only one thing to do.

Jude ran down the stairs into her car and drove over to G Major. She didn't know if he was there but she had to try.

She was lucky, he was there, recording a song. Something that was his own. When he saw her, he did a double take and stopped singing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She rushed into the sound booth and kissed him.

"I do love you, and I wish you would see that. I want you to move in with me," she said.

"How do I know you're serious?" he whispered.

"She better be serious, this is valuable studio time she's wasting," Liam said.

"I've only been serious about two things in my life. My career. And you. Move in with me," she said.

He looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Okay, I will," he said. She smiled a smile that could only come from seeing him and walked out of the booth.

"I'm gonna go finish packing," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you when I'm done," he said.

When she got back to the smelly apartment, she put the pictures back into the box and packed it along with her stuff. She had just finished when she got a phone call, from him.

"I wanted to hear you say it, Jude," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"Thanks," he said, hanging up.

She smiled to herself and started walking towards the door with some of her stuff.

"Jude's smiling. You must've worked it out," Wally said as he walked in.

"Yup. I really do love me some Speed," she said, walking out the door.

**Okay, so were you really surprised at the end? I almost didn't make it him. I started to make it someone random, like Kyle. Lol. Okay, well review :D**

**Oh and I know I changed around some stuff. But I did it for the sake of the story.**


End file.
